An apparatus comprising a shaft rotatably extending through a housing may include one or more bearing assemblies. The bearing assemblies may support the shaft within the housing and/or transfer forces between the housing and the shaft.
In some such apparatus, the shaft may be capable of an amount of radial deflection within the housing and/or an amount of tilting within the housing. Tilting of the shaft within the housing may be accompanied by a bending and/or an articulation of the shaft within the housing. Tilting of the shaft within the housing may be caused intentionally for the functioning of the apparatus, and/or may be the result of forces acting on the shaft during use of the apparatus.